Who do you love
by Jarod E. Smith
Summary: Ares and Callisto makes plans to get rid of Xena. Ares got something that will help them...


Characters and back story from Xena: Warrior Princess is property of MCA/Universal/RenaissanceXena:   
Warrior Princess is property of MCA/Universal/Renaissance.   
I have earlier written Startrek: Voyager Fan Fiction and this is my first   
attempt to write Fanfiction based on Xena WP. There is violence in different   
levels, and sex between females in this story.   
  
WHO DO YOU LOVE  
Part 1. BETRAYED  
By: Christian Edlund(Jarod E. Smith)  
December 2001.  
  
Chris_Edlund@Space.com  
  
NC – 17  
Prologue:  
Ares is sitting on a throne in an abandoned castle. The throne room is very old   
and dusty. Spider webs are hanging almost everywhere. Ares is glancing at   
Callisto, who is standing by the window.  
" Of all the places you can choose, you have to pick the one that is the most   
dirty "! Callisto complains.  
" Off course ".  
She turns around, facing him.  
" What do you want "! She snarls.  
" Something that you might be interested in " The god of war is smiling.  
" And what would that be "? Callisto is walking up to him.  
" What would you say if I told you that I can get rid of Xena once and for all   
"?  
" I'm listening ".  
Ares is standing up and is walking around slowly. Callisto is turning around, so   
she can see him all the time.  
" Yesterday, I spoke to Hera. She sends her regards ".  
" Some how I doubt that ".  
" Well… Anyway. Remember that cult – "The Blue Monks", that Hercules helped   
destroy when he helped Deiénera at the battle of the Lost city "?  
" Yeah. What about it "?  
" Hera was furious. She can't defeat him, since he is the son of Zues. Xena is   
another matter…"  
Ares is putting his hands on Callistos shoulders.  
" Xena, helped end one of the largest cults ever worshiped Hera . Due of that   
action, Hera wants the warrior princess dead ".  
" Sounds good to me ". Callisto smiles.  
" There is another cult, much smaller but they are enough powerful for their new   
task. They want Xena ".  
" How are we going to make that bitch want to tag along "?  
" We have to trick her. You have to play a game ".  
" A game "? She is walking over to the throne and sits down, with her legs over   
the throne arm.  
" Yes. You have to pretend that you love her. Tell her that we are going to get   
a medicine for her mother, that is very ill "  
" Pardon for asking Ares, but how am I going to do that ? I mean she hates my   
guts as much as I hates hers ".  
The God of war is walking up to her and he is pulling out a small bottle from a   
inner pocket. He gives it to the beautiful blond woman standing in front of him.   
Callisto is looking at the bottle, than on Ares with a questioned look on her   
face.  
" Ares dear, what am I going to do with this "?  
" It's a special cocktail that Hera made, for Xena". He continues " She said   
that the poison you've got there, will put our princess in some kind of trance.   
She will behave as usual, but under our control ".  
" Will this poison effect others "?  
" No. You can drink it. It tastes like raspberry. Find a way, Callisto ".  
The Story begins.  
The next day Xena is sitting on her horse. She is closing her eyes, trying to   
forget the argument she had earlier with Gabrielle. An argument that almost   
ended up with them fighting for real. She is having a lot on her mind. Like/   
what is she going to do about Gabrielle? Is she going to continue being together   
with her? Or should she try to find someone else? About a mile in front of her,   
she can see a town. A cool breeze is pasting. When she is coming closer to the   
town, a poor man is coming up to her.  
" Don't go there ", the man cries.   
" Why not "? Xena asks without really want to know.  
" An evil woman has taken over the town. A blond one named "…  
" Callisto ", Lena interrupts at the same time her eyes are darkening.  
Xena is speeding up her horse, hurrying towards the town. When she is entering,   
she can see that it is in chaos. Half the town is turned up side down. People   
are scared. Many have crawled up together for some kind of comfort. Lena is   
looking around, to finally stop at the sight of the beautiful blond woman   
standing on a small shrine. Lena is stepping down from her animal.   
The female warriors are walking towards each other.  
" Callisto! I should've known ", The warrior princess snarls.  
" Well, hallo to you to, XENA"!  
The two women are now standing about a nose length from each other. Lena is   
having that ' I – wanna – kick - your – ass – all – over - the – place ',   
expression on her face. Callisto is smiling. Without any warning, she kisses   
Xena on the lips. The gorgeous princess is starring at her opponent, without   
knowing what to do. Her head is starting to spin. The blond woman is giving the   
warrior princess the bottle that she got from Ares.  
" Drink this " She orders.  
Xena is doing what she is told. The next moment she is starting to feel strange.   
She falls down on the ground, holding her hands on the head. After a few   
minutes, it stops. Xena is getting up. Callisto kisses her. They are kissing for   
a long time.  
Meanwhile, Gabrielle is walking back and forth in the small room she has rented   
for the night. On a bench is Hercules sitting. Gabrielle is babbling.  
" How could she just leave like that? I mean, sure we had a great many fight   
during the years, but never has she left before "! She turns to Hercules. " Can   
you believe that "!  
" I don't know her as well as you do, Gabrielle, but it is not like her to just   
leave ".  
" That just what I said to her "! She continues. " But does she listen to me!?   
No "!!  
Hercules is standing up. Gabrielle is walking up to him, hugs him. As usual the   
son of Zeus is trying to not be hugged.  
" Gabrielle "… " Be patient, Xena will come back soon… " I've got to go ".  
After Hercules left, Gabrielle is taking a jar and through it in to the wall.  
" Damn you Xena "!!!!!  
Callisto and Xena are walking around outside the town. They are talking about   
Xenas situation, about Gabrielle.  
" ... She is nice and all, and she can fight. But for the past few weeks has   
been a nightmare on a sunny day. She wants me to settle down, before someone   
kills me. Me "!  
" It seems like she cares for you, Xena ".  
" Yeah. I care for her to, but this is what I am. What I always been, and always   
will be. A warrior princess ". After a short pause she continues. " This is   
funny. Here am I talking to you about my problems with Gabrielle "  
" Some time the only one you can trust is your enemy ".  
" That is true " Xena smiles.  
They sit down on a small hill. Xena is pulling out her sword and is looking at   
it. She sights.   
" I hope that the day comes when I no longer have to use this ".  
" Why do you say that"?  
Xena is facing Callisto.  
" Well, it was something that Gabrielle said. She wants to settle down   
somewhere, and I agree with her. She should settle down, find her self a good   
husband or "... " But I can't "!  
She is looking up in the blue sky, the clouds are formed like different animals,   
and she sights than she is facing Callisto again."   
Six horsemen are coming fast towards them. Xena and Callisto are standing up.   
The horsemen are grabbing their swords and axes as they are jumping of their   
animals. Both Xena and Callisto are grabbing their swords. The leader of the   
horsemen is pointing at Callisto.  
" You are Xena "!  
" I'm flattered "! She whispers to Xena. " They think I'm you ",   
" No wonder, you have always tried to give me a bad reputation "! The warrior   
princess spits.  
" I only care about you, sweetie ", Callisto is teasing her.  
The horsemen are attacking. Swinging their swords and axes towards the females.   
Xena and Callisto are blocking the attacks easily. Callisto is troughing her   
self to the left side, with a swing with her sword she cuts off a leg of her   
opponent. Xena through her chakram at a rock, it bounds towards the nearest   
horseman, knocking him right over, than it continues towards the next one. Than   
she is kicking the man with the axe in the solar plexus, making him fall   
backwards. She rushes towards him and with full power she is forcing her sword   
in to the man's chest. The other horsemen are running away. Callisto is turning   
to Xena.  
" That was fun "!  
Xena is walking over to her chakram and picks it up.  
" Very ", she replies.  
" So princess, what do we do now "?   
" I don't know ", Xena continues, " There is one thing I don't understand "…  
" What is that "?  
" Why did you kiss me "?  
Callisto smiles.  
Gabrielle is walking around in the town. Still irritated that Xena left, she is   
pushing people left and right. When she is pasting a dining place, a man is   
flying out from it, nearly bringing her along. She is walking up to the entrance   
and takes a peak in side. There she can see Hercules trough people around him.   
Gabrielle has to duck a few times, when some troublemakers are flying through   
the air. After a minute or two the son of Zeus is stepping out side. He is   
facing Gabrielle, who is looking inside. He is glancing inside as well, than he   
is facing her again.  
" I have never understood why they always choose to fight. Oh well, I needed the   
exercise anyway ".  
Hercules is crossing his arms.  
" Are you okay, Gab "?  
" She hasn't come back yet ".  
" I'm sure she'll be fine ".  
" Yes, I am sure she is, but she hurt me when she left like that ".  
" I know it's not my business, but what happened between you two "?  
Gabrielle is sighting.  
" I wanted us to settle down somewhere. End this mad life, with all the fighting   
and blood. I thought that was what she wanted. Guess what she said! She said   
that: It will only happen when she dies ".  
" I'm sorry ", Hercules replies.  
" Me to. I've never seen her as a runaway type ".  
Hercules is turning around; he can see Xena coming. He can also see a blond   
female beside her.  
" Speaking of runaways "…  
When Gabrielle sees Xena, she is starting to walk toward her, but when she sees   
who Xena is holding hands with, Gabrielle stops. Xena is pasting Gabrielle,   
walking up to Hercules.  
" Long time no seen, Hercules "  
" Hallo Xena "  
Gabrielle is walking up to Xena and Hercules. Callisto is standing between Xena   
and Hercules.  
" Where have you been "? " Xena "!?  
" Elsewhere ".  
" That is not good enough! And why is she here "!!!?  
Xena sighs.  
" I think I better leave now ", says Hercules.  
" No. You stay here "! Gabrielle commands.  
Callisto is hugging Xena from behind. Both Hercules and Gabrielle are looking at   
them, than on each other.  
" When did you start to sleep with the enemy "?  
" I don't know what you are talking about, Gabrielle ", Xena replies.  
Hercules is stepping back. He doesn't want anything to do with this. Gabrielle   
is grabbing his arm.  
" You stay! To prevent a fight "!  
Hercules is sighting once again. Gabrielle is turning her attention back to Xena   
and Callisto.  
" First of all I want to know why you left, in middle of a discussion "!   
She continues.  
" Secondly I want to know why you are together with her "!!!  
" Do you really want to know "!? Xena snarls.  
" Yes I do "!!  
" For the past few weeks you have been driving me crazy! Making me clean the   
house, cooking and other things. Most of all I hate that I always have to drag   
you along! When I met Callisto this morning, something happened ".  
" Don't you understand, she has put you under some kind of spell. Listen to me   
Xena "!  
" I believe that it is time to go our separate ways ".   
Xena is leaving. Callisto is glancing at Gabrielle and smiles evilly. Gabrielle   
is almost jumping up and down in anger. Hercules is trying to calm her down. A   
few hours later, Xena and Callisto are sitting around a campfire, near a lake.   
They are enjoying the sunset together. After a while, Xena is, when the poison   
begins to loose its effect, starting to remember the argument she had with   
Gabrielle. She is standing up, so does Callisto.  
" What "? Callisto asks.  
" I just remembered Gabby, she must be pissed, right now "!  
" You mean the kid "?  
" I have to go back and work things out. I'll be back later "!  
Xena is running towards her horse, jumping up in the saddle and heads home.   
Callisto spits. A well known voice can be heard behind her. She turns around,   
there is Ares standing. 


End file.
